Semiconductor device fabrication requires a plurality of fabrication tools. These fabrication tools are provided with standard input/output (I/O) interfaces and communication ports. These standard I/O interfaces and communication ports typically provide generic interfacing and communication capabilities and may only allow for specific types of data to be collected. However, during semiconductor fabrication, it may be desirable to collect types of data that are not offered by the standard I/O interfaces and communication ports. As a result, many critical fabrication parameters are seldom monitored, leading to non-optimal performance at best and failures of the fabrication tools or wafers at worst.
In addition, wired cables have traditionally been used to transfer data in and out of the I/O interfaces and communication ports. If a user decides to alter the method of data gathering, the wired cables need to be physically re-routed and re-coupled, which increases labor and material costs and reduces efficiencies of the fabrication process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for fabricating semiconductor devices. Further, it is desirable to provide a semiconductor device fabrication system and/or method in which process parameters of a fabrication tool are measured by wireless sensors. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.